


The Bet

by jacaranda_bloom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Betting, Blow Job, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cats (the musical), Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Louis in lycra, Louis in stage makeup, M/M, Masturbation, Social drinking, The Theatre - Freeform, not sure what else to tag tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacaranda_bloom/pseuds/jacaranda_bloom
Summary: Louis Tomlinson never reneges on a bet. Ever.He may be many things - a joker, a sometimes-wayward student, a loyal friend, a Tony Award winner in the making, and a card-carrying member of the Chad Michael Murray fan club - but never, ever, a welcher. Louis makes good on his promises and does it with flare.OR The one where Louis misjudges Harry's ability to do TLC's Waterfall rap and finds himself having to put on a one-man show for his viewing pleasure. If Louis decides to go all-in and dress the part, then that's just a bonus for his (very appreciative) one-man audience.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read this short story. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Shoutout to the mods for organizing this fest, I've had a blast!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta’s [ Emma ](https://justsomelarryfics.tumblr.com/) and [ Tina ](http://mindralfairheart.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> (Note: I cross my heart that this fic was written waaaaay before Louis added the Alex Francis cover of TLC’s Waterfalls to his Spotify playlist.)
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183549143273/the-bet-by-jacarandabloom-explicit-friends-to) if you feel so inclined!

Louis Tomlinson never reneges on a bet. Ever.

He may be many things - a joker, a sometimes-wayward student, a loyal friend, a Tony Award winner in the making, and a card-carrying member of the Chad Michael Murray fan club - but never, ever, a welcher. Louis makes good on his promises and does it with flare.

That’s how he finds himself standing on a stage, in a single spotlight, dressed in shiny black lycra leggings, bare-chested and shoeless, wearing cat ears and a long, fluffy tail. In fairness, the painted on whiskers, pink nose, and black nail polish were, he freely admits, his own idea, but no one can ever say that he doesn’t commit to his roles one hundred percent.

So the bet had been a monumentally foolish idea. Louis appreciates that now. But in his defense, he’d been drunk. Drunk on cheap wine and the success of their latest production, a modern-day reboot of The Pirates of Penzance. Never in a million years did he think that a) he’d lose, or b) the shy, gangly, fall-over-his-own-feet sound tech from drama club would have a surprisingly good rap game. He’d been wrong on both counts. 

Louis knows the TLC Waterfall rap. He really does. Just apparently not after six glasses of Chardonnay whilst doing a handstand in the middle of a crowded bar. Harry, on the other hand, hadn’t missed a word. Sweet, pure, green-eyed, deep-voiced, curly-haired, Harry.

Louis had barely spent any time with him during the month-long rehearsals and their two-week run at The Avonleigh theatre, Louis’ home away from home during the summer break. Sitting high up in the sound booth, doing magical things with technology Louis didn’t understand and whispering instructions into his, and the other cast members’, ears. His slow deep drawl had been so soothing at times when things were going awry, carefully and calmly guiding the crew and actors through technical glitches and feeding them lines when they became flustered or went off-script.

At the wrap party, Louis, in a moment of all too familiar bravado, had challenged anyone to beat him in a rendition of the TLC rap. Standing with his feet spread and arms crossed against his chest in challenge, he had waited for a willing victim. The crowd had parted and Harry had stepped forward, pigeon-toed, head ducked, with a soft smile on his plush lips, and Louis was sure he was seeing things. When Harry had upped the ante and proposed they do it upside down, Louis had giggled before shouting a gleeful ‘Yes!’ into the air, certain that he had it in the bag.

Louis had proffered a simple reward for the winner of drinks for the rest of the night, paid for by the loser. Harry had, once again, ratcheted up the stakes. His suggestion of the loser performing a private show, on stage, in costume, singing a number of the winners choosing, had been right in Louis’ wheelhouse, and resulted in a chorus of wolf whistles and jeers from the eager crowd. In hindsight, he sees that Harry had played him, but he also can’t help but respect his creativity.

The stage is still in a bit of disarray, props and parts of the set strewn around, not yet fully cleared after the final show last night. The rest of the troupe are due in a few hours to finish packing up the gear, but Harry and Louis had arranged to come in early to settle their bet. 

When Louis had arrived, he’d gone straight to the dressing room to get ready. They hadn’t discussed particulars, but Louis wanted to give it everything he could. He’d lost fair and square, after all, and Harry deserved nothing but his best performance.

He and Harry may not have spoken face to face very often, but he always found himself looking forward to hearing his voice. He would often keep the earbud in backstage, just so he could savour Harry’s dulcet tones for a little longer while he changed into his next costume or dressed to go home after the show as the tech crew finished up for the evening. Harry was always so patient and sure with the team, and it helped Louis unwind.

Louis had often thought about what that voice would sound like whispering to him in other circumstances, how it might send shivers down his spine, how his lips would brush his neck. He’s not ashamed to admit he’d imagined many such variations in his fantasies. 

He notices a mic pack and earbud casing on the floor at his feet, so he picks them up and tucks the pack down the back of his leggings, popping in the earbud and looping the headset around his outer ear, adjusting it to sit at the side of his mouth in a practiced routine.

Shielding his eyes from the light, he tries to see up to the sound control booth.

“Harry? Harry, are you there?”

“Hi, Louis.”

And there’s that gorgeous deep voice in his ear, syrupy like molasses.

“Thanks for coming. You look…” Harry clears his throat. “You look, amazing.”

Louis does a twirl, swaying his hips and making his tail swish teasingly. “I’m glad you like it. I do enjoy really getting into a role, as I’m sure you know.” Louis runs his hands down his chest and grabs the tail, clutching the end in his hands and bringing it up to rest in between his pecs.

“I do know. And I appreciate the effort you’ve gone to. You really didn’t have to, not on my account.”

Louis preens, always a sucker for the attention and someone recognizing his efforts. “Nonsense. You’ve got to get your money's worth. You earned it. Those were some moves you pulled last night.”

“The tail is a nice touch, by the way. Very… you.” Harry’s voice has dropped even further than Louis thought possible.

Louis loves being on the stage, loves the focus, but this situation is making him feel other things too. Being so closely scrutinized by a man he can’t see, that he’s fantasized about, being observed, every inch of himself on display, clothed or not, for Harry’s viewing pleasure, is arousing.

“So, Cats is your favorite musical then?” Louis practically purrs. Harry upped the ante with the bet, maybe this is Louis’ opportunity to even the score. He wonders if he can rile Harry up, hiding in his booth, behind the bright lights, far away.

“Uh, yeah. Memory is my favorite song actually. I thought it would be perfect for you, too, for your voice. Bring out that rasp in your tone.”

The words drip through the earbud, slinking down into Louis’ chest as he lifts up onto his toes, stepping around the small circle of light on the stage, prowling, one foot after the other, hands clasped behind his back, accentuating his shapely calves and rounded arse.

“Mhmmm… yeah. Hope you’ve found a good arrangement for me. Wanna give you a good show.”

Louis can hear Harry breathing deeply into his mic and he wonders if he’s affected in other ways. Is he sweating? Are his pupils blown? Is he shifting in his seat? Are his fingers gripping the sound desk? Is he getting hard?

“I-I’m sure it’s going to be amazing,” Harry murmurs, ever so softly.

The stutter in his voice is slight, but Louis catches it. He can almost feel Harry’s breath on his skin, the ghost of a touch, hot and damp.

Louis decides he’s going all in, nothing to lose. He gets down on his hands and knees and crawls seductively around the little circle, arching his back and pushing out his arse. He paws at the ground and comes to sit on his heels, in the center of the light, hands resting over his crotch, tail draped in his lap. Harry sucks in a sharp breath. Perfect.

“I’m ready when you are, Harry. Give it to me.”

Harry chokes out a little pained whimper and Louis knows he’s already got him in the palm of his hand, without singing a single note.

The familiar intro starts, music filling the theatre, no bodies to absorb the sounds or impede the acoustics. Louis begins softly, eyes cast down looking at his hands. He wants to build his performance gradually, telling a story with the words and melody. The arrangement is perfectly suited to his range, allowing him to lift and drop the tone as he wishes. Harry’s done well.

He raises his head at a pivotal moment, reaching out with his hands and meeting the crescendo head-on. The music softens and he trails his hands down his torso to his crotch and along his thighs, spreading them and planting his hands between his knees on the floor, readying himself for the bridge.

Louis looks up to the soaring ceiling and sings with everything he’s got, punching out the beautiful words, heavily laden with emotion.

The music quietens again, the finale now approaching, and he gets slowly to his feet, chest and diaphragm expanding as he sucks in air to build to the end.

Closing his eyes, he sways and grasps his tail in his hands, shoulders hunching over, as he softly sings the last few lines.

The music ends and then there’s silence, only the sound of his breathing, lungs heaving, trying to come down from his high.

“That was amazing, Louis. So amazing.”

Harry’s voice is in his ear, but something is different. It’s like his fantasies, like Harry’s breath is on his neck, and a comforting warmth so real he can almost sense it on his skin.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Louis opens his eyes and spins around, dropping his tail.

Harry is there, right there, right in front of him. No longer a fantasy, but here, in the flesh, mere inches away from his face. Gorgeous green eyes boring a hole into his soul. Louis reaches out, running his fingers down Harry’s chest, just to convince himself of what he’s seeing, resting his hand over Harry’s heart, the rhythmic beat pulsing under his palm.

Harry strokes his hand down Louis’ cheek, lips parting, pink tongue peeking out to leave behind a glistening sheen of saliva. Louis wants to taste it, savour it, mix it with his own.

“Tell me you want this, Louis. Tell me you want me.”

Louis takes off the headset and lets it drop to the ground as Harry stares intently, eyes darting down to Louis’ lips and back up again. Louis raises up on his toes and leans in, hands coming to rest on Harry’s shoulders and tilting his head slightly, invitingly.

“Harry… I want you. I want this. Please.”

Harry smiles, snaking his hands around Louis’ waist and pulling him in, bringing their chests flush, fingers caressing the exposed skin of his lower back, their lips only centimeters apart.

Harry presses the pads of his fingers into the dimples at the base of Louis’ spine, then finally, he closes the gap. Harry’s lips are so soft, gentle, pillowed, wet. Louis lets the sensations overtake him, responding to Harry’s movements and opening his mouth to breathe in the taste of him. Louis moves forward, threading his fingers into Harry’s hair, lacing them together as he opens wider and sneaks his tongue past Harry’s lips.

Harry draws him in, exploring, and Louis responds in kind, wants to hold onto this moment and exist in it forever and always.

Louis can’t get close enough, whimpering and whining into Harry’s mouth. He wants Harry to consume him, wants Harry to take him, right here on the stage.

Harry breaks away with a gasp, panting. “Fuck, Lou. Goddamnit.” Harry reaches down to his arse with both hands and taps his butt cheeks. “Up!”

Louis jumps into Harry’s arms and wraps his legs around him, hooking his ankles together. He buries his face into Harry’s neck, nipping and sucking and licking the salty skin as Harry carries him towards the back of the stage effortlessly. Strong arms holding him tight and back muscles flexing.

He walks them to the back corner, shrouded in darkness, and drops to his knees, laying Louis on his back in a pile of discarded blankets and cushions. Louis’ legs fall open, running his fingers over his bare chest and teasing his nipples.

Harry sits back on his heel and stares, light from the main stage casting a halo around his soft curls. “God, you’re… fuck. What do you want? I’ll do anything.”

Harry’s strokes the inside of Louis’ lycra-clad thighs as Louis twists his hips, writhing on the floor. “Your mouth. Christ. I want your mouth.”

Grunting, Harry grabs both of Louis’ legs and throws them over his shoulder, lifting his hips and pulling off his leggings, mic pack clattering on the floor.

Louis is already so hard, straining, naked, save for his cat ears and tail, belted around his waist. He reaches for the clasp and Harry bats away his hand. “Leave it on. Please.”

Louis smiles devilishly and picks up the end of the tail, draping it across his chest as Harry lowers his legs and straddles his shins. He ducks down, burying his nose in the crease of Louis groin, inhaling deeply, rough stubble catching on the coarse hair and scratching at the base of Louis’ cock.

“Nrrrghhh… yes,” Louis groans, craning his neck to watch Harry.

Harry licks a stripe up his length, swirling his tongue around the head. “Mmmm… tastes so good.” He sucks the tip into his mouth and slides his tongue down the underside, spreading his saliva to ease the glide.

Louis loops the tail around the back of Harry’s neck and rubs the fur on both of his cheeks eliciting a deep moan from Harry’s throat.

Harry builds a rhythm, slow at first, then faster and faster, bobbing his head with his eyes closed, nose brushing Louis’ stomach and rutting on Louis’ legs. Harry is a machine and Louis is hurtling towards his orgasm after only a few glorious minutes.

“Fuck, Harry. Not gonna last, babe.”

Harry sucks in his cheeks and Louis throws his head back, letting go of the tail and coming down Harry’s throat with a shout. “Fuck! Yes!”

Harry swallows and sucks and licks Louis spent cock, hungrily lapping every last drop before sitting up, and reefing his dick out of his pants, stripping it furiously.

Louis takes the end of the tail and drapes it across his softening cock, smirking.

Harry whines and comes, painting Louis’ cock and the tail in pearly white strings, collapsing on the blankets next to Louis, panting, and letting out a low rumbling laugh.

“So… the kitten costume. That’s your thing, then?”

“The tail and cat ears are super sexy, but…” Harry rolls onto his side and runs his hand down Louis’ chest. “But truthfully, I think, maybe, my thing is just… you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my little story, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> There were some amazing works produced as part of this fest, so please check out the other short fics in this collection.
> 
> Don’t forget to come find me on Tumblr for a chat at [ jacaranda-bloom ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/) and reblog my [ Tumblr fic post ](https://jacaranda-bloom.tumblr.com/post/183549143273/the-bet-by-jacarandabloom-explicit-friends-to) if you feel so inclined!


End file.
